Girls' Night Out
by NinjaNao
Summary: Janice and Mel spend a night out on the town. This fic was written serveral years ago. Lucy was starring in the musicall Grease..I wrote this for fun. So Janice and Mel are in the wrong time...R


Disclaimers: Mel Pappas and Janice Covington belong to MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. While the event in the story is real, some of the events in the story are not. Please forgive any geographical errors and other inconsistencies as I live in California and have never been to NYC. No sex, no violence, just plain silly. Maybe just a hint of subtext if you choose to read it that way. 

This story was written when Lucy Lawless was starring as Rizzo in the musical production of "Grease" in New York. And a week before Renee O'Connor showed up to see the show.

Girls' Night Out   
By   
NinjaBabe 

Melinda stormed past her partner and friend Janice as she opened the door to their hotel room. It was obvious that the tall raven-haired aristocrat was upset and her blonde partner did not know why. 

"Hey, what's wrong with you, sweetheart?" Janice asked closing the door behind her as Mel threw off her shoes and sat on the bed. "Aren't you enjoying yourself? It was your idea to come to New York." 

"I wanted to get away from our work for a little while. All we've done is look at our findings in museums," Mel responded. "I want to go shopping, see the sights." 

Janice took a deep breath. "You know that ain't my style." 

"Then let's go to a show. We can't say that we've been to New York without going to a show." 

"Which one? There are so many." 

Mel picked up the phone and dialed one of the hotels many guest services. "Hello? Yes. I'd like to get tickets for a show tomorrow night. No, I don't have a particular show in mind. Um, just get me the hottest tickets in town. No, I don't care how much. Two. Thank you. Mel Pappas." 

Janice sighed as she listened to the one-sided conversation. Looks like they were going out. 

The next evening the two women got ready for their night on the town. Mel was really looking forward to going to a show. Janice did not seem too thrilled. She did not like crowds. The limo driver gave Mel the tickets and took them to the theater where there was already a large crowd of people gathered. 

"Did ya have to pick such a popular show, Mel?" she asked. 

"Well, you want to see a good one, don't you?" 

Janice sighed. "Gods, there are even TV cameras here," Janice replied. "What's the big deal?" 

"I don't know." 

As they stood in line, the people in front of them kept turning around and staring at Mel. It was beginning to make the tall one very uncomfortable. Her friend could sense her uneasiness. 

"Hey, doll, what's wrong?" 

Mel turned and whispered in her friend's ear. "People keep staring at me." 

Janice gave Mel the once over. She was wearing a sexy blue silk dress that hugged every inch of her gorgeous figure and accented her icy blue eyes. "Honey, in that dress I can't say that I blame them." 

Mel blushed and Janice just grinned. 

The line began to move and the crowd before them grew more excited. Janice had to admit that now she was curious about this show that Mel had dragged her to. What was this show they were seeing that would excite so many people? She had been listening to the conversations of the people in front of her. They all seemed to know each other yet had never met. Some had even traveled across the country to be here. What sort of thing would bring them all together like this? What was the big deal? 

Finding their seats, Mel and Janice sat down. Janice took a look at the playbill and began to read it to herself. 

"Grease? What kind of play is this? Sound's like it's about a car shop or something? Oh, great, it's a musical. I hate musicals. I don't even know any of these people. And starring Lucy Lawless as Rizzo. What the hell is a Rizzo? And Lucy Lawless? What kind of name is that?" 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a poke in the ribs. 

"Hey." 

"Janice, people keep looking at me." 

"Stop being so paranoid. I'm telling you it's the dress. You look great," Janice replied as the lights began to dim. "Shh. The show's starting." 

The curtain went up and the show began. Mel did not seem to be enjoying herself one bit. She kept looking around the theater feeling eyes on her at all time. Janice on the other hand was having a great time. Her eyes were glued to the stage. The music was better than she had expected. 

Rizzo took the stage just as Mel glanced up. 

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed loudly causing those around her to shush her irritably. "That woman!" 

Janice elbowed her friend. "Mel, be quiet. I'm trying to watch the show." 

"But, Janice, look! That woman looks like me!" 

Janice shushed her friend. "Quiet down, will ya? Just watch the show." 

"That's why everyone is staring at me. I look like that woman. That- that woman on the stage." 

During intermission Janice and Mel left their seats. Janice pulled Mel aside and scolded her for talking though most of the first act. Janice could feel the icy stares of the theatergoers around her. She had to admit that that woman did look like her friend. Still Janice could not help laughing at her. 

"It's not funny," Mel pouted. 

"Well, I think it is. Now are you going to sit quietly or am I going to have to gag you?" 

"I'll be quiet," Mel replied looking sheepish. 

As they made their way back to their seats Janice realized that they were not just staring at Mel. They were looking at her as well. Janice just shrugged them off. Probably just jealous, she thought. 

When the show was over Janice joined the crowd in giving the stars a rousing ovation and decided to follow a bunch of them to the backstage door to wait for the stars as they exited the theater. Mel opted to wait back in the limo. 

That woman stepped out and the crowd went wild. They were mostly waiting for her. Janice held out her playbill like everyone else. The woman seemed happy and over-whelmed by the warm reception she received. She looked at Janice and smiled taking her playbill. 

"Thank you for coming," the woman replied in an accent Janice could not quiet place as she signed the playbill. 

Janice chuckled to herself as she was handed back the playbill and walked away. As she made her way back to where the limo was parked a young woman asked her if she would like to but a rose. Janice smiled and pulled out her wallet, purchasing one long stemmed rose. 

The limo driver opened the door at her approach. Janice climbed in and smiled at Mel. 

"Hey, sweetheart, I got that woman's autograph for ya," she teased tossing the playbill onto Mel's lap. 

Mel turned and glared only to be greeted with a red rose. 

"And this." Janice replied. "I'm sorry the evening didn't turn out the way you wanted it to." 

Mel took the rose and smiled. "Did you enjoy the show?" 

"Yeah. It was great. That Lucy chick can really sing." 

"Who was she anyway?" 

"I have no idea. Right now I can't wait to translate those new scrolls we found." 

Taking a deep breath, Mel took a look at the autographed playbill. "Janice, who's Renee?" 

the end


End file.
